Kronos's Games
by Connieroo
Summary: What if Kronos had won the Titan war? What if he had forced the remaining demigods to go into hiding? What if, very year, he recreated the Hunger Games, but with two demigods children from twelve of the gods? A role playing story where you choose the characters. Please see the story for information and the form. There are none of the characters from the books, all dead/in hiding.


Brief View of Characters

**WE FINALLY GOT ENOUGH CHARACTERS TO PLAY! **

**Thanks to everyone who submitted a character - I have been looking forward to writing this for so long! I will try and get the first chapter up tommorow. Thanks everyone! **

Felicity Aura, 17, is a daughter of Poseidon. She is a likeable and responsible girl, with a motherly instinct. She takes the younger contestants under her wing and becomes the leader of one of the alliances. She is tall, with long black hair and green eyes. She has a mother who is very depressed, as her two sisters, Samantha and Gracie (twelve year old twins), who were not demigods, were killed when Kronos first took over. The twins's father left after they were born. She loves the water and will stay close to it as much as possible. She has a dagger that lights up when it is near water. She hates eating fish as she sees it as cannibalism. She was chosen and did not protest, so she did not upset her mother.

Ruin Oring, 12, is a daughter of Apollo. She isn't incredibly smart but has a sixth sense that allows her to work out how people are feeling. She is also quite quick to pick up on what people are feeling by their facial expressions, tone of voice and body language. She has dark skin, huge brown eyes and curly cinnamon hair, and is thin and light. She hates small spaces and being alone, along with the dark. She is quite a bubbly and friendly girl. She will try to evade the others and attempt to steal or salvage food from the wild. She had two brothers and two sisters - Tariq, 15, Fall, 11, Harriet, 8 and Eliza, 3 - who she survived with after their parents died. She loves her siblings and couldn't bear to be parted from them. She has a celestial bronze necklace that can turn into a bird and defend her.

Adrian McCoy, 15, is a daughter of Hermes. She is pretty smart and quite likeable, but can be a bit sarcastic and sharp. She is also quite amusing. She is great and sneaking around and stealing stuff. She loves music, heights, the dark and the ocean. She hates being hot and in dry places. She has wavy brown hair, pale skin, midnight blue eyes and is thick, but not fat. She is going to let the other tributes fight to the death until she's the only one remaining. She can run fast and sneak around - this is how she will survive. She isn't very good in combat however. Her worst fear is killing a friend - she is very loyal to loved ones. She has a dagger enchanted with a flame spell which burns her enemy alive when stabbed. She has a sister called Dawn who is eight, and a mother named Freda. Her father is AWOL. Her fatal flaw is trusting people too easily.

Nira Larke, 15, is a daughter of Athena. She is quite hostile and does not trust easily, but is nice enough once you get to know her. She has spent years in a rough, poor neighbourhood and was hardened by what she saw, causing her to form a hard shell around herself. She throws knives and tends to avoid face to face combat. She has three older brothers, Orion, 17, Nixon, 19, and August, 22. Her father went insane years ago and she has had to care for him. As he grew more insane he did not recognise her and it broke her heart. She is tomboyish and hates girly stuff - pink, dresses, frilly skirts and so on. She has red hair, brownish grey eyes, light skin and is tall, thin and willowy. She loves sports and the ocean, but hates maths. She hates using bow and arrows.

Montana Sierra, 16, is a son of Hades. He has blond hair, soulful brown eyes and is tall and lean. He prefers sneak attacks and likes to be in a group. He is quite bright and happy - the exact opposite of most children of Hades- but can get hot-headed sometimes. He loves being in the sun, but doesn't mind the darkness, either. He has a marble that can transform into a bow, a sword or a javelin, depending on his mood. He will use sneak attacks with lots of allies, and prefers being in a group to being alone. He has a mother and a a brother, Mason, who is ten and also a demigod. His fatal flaw is trust.

Lily Hunters, 14, is a daughter of Ares. She loves to fight and can be quite hot tempered at times. She tries to keep herself to herself and rarely ever trusts anyone, but once she does lower her defences she can be kind and a good friend. She uses a celestial bronze dagger, but is excellent with just about any other weapon. She has short chocolate brown hair, tanned skin, green eyes and is fairly small and slim. She has three sisters and a brother (Felix, 8, Keira, 12, Sophie,16 and Eleanor, 19) who are all demigods as well. She volunteered for Keira when she was chosen. She hates anything girly and doesn't like makeup, dresses or having her hair done - causing her to have a grudge against Aphrodite kids.

Marcia Lai, 13, is a daughter of Demeter. She likes to be alone and doesn't socialise very well. She also loves to read and nearly always has her head in a book. She hates blood and gore, which will be a problem in the games. She is quite shy and withdrawn and moderately smart. She uses her intelligence to set traps and will wait for the other tributes to die before killing off the remaining few. Her main strength is speed, but she is not very strong and cannot bring herself to kill anyone. She has no siblings but had a dad who is now dead- killed by Kronos. She has waist length silvery blonde hair, large, brooding green eyes, tanned skin and is tall and thin. She often has panic attacks at horrible times. She has a magical charm bracelet that gives her nectar and ambrosia.

William Ferror, 16, is a son of Hephaestus. He is very friendly and social, and make friends very quickly. He is also very forgiving, but can sometimes be a little bit too much so. He likes the sun and crafting things - he can make something out of anything. He hates the water, darkness and being alone. He has messy bronze coloured hair, obsidian black eyes, dark skin and is tall and muscly. He will join a group and at the end of the games, break off and wait for the other tributes to fight to the death. His strength is being able to build machinery out of practically nothing, and his weaknesses are trusting people far too easily. He has a demigod brother, Alex, who is twelve, and a mother. His worst fear is drowning. He has a sword of his own creation which lights up in the dark.

Mason Trawl, 14, is a son of Persephone. He is a little shy and a bit withdrawn, but funny and open once you get to know him. He is very loyal to his friends and family and will sacrifice himself for them. He has blond hair, piercing blue eyes, a bright smile and almost completely white skin. He loves heights and fresh air but is very claustrophobic. His worst fear is small, dark spaces. He can climb very well and is light and agile, but is not very strong. He has a necklace with a compass on it that guides his way. He will find a group and set traps to kill the other tributes instead of fighting them face to face. He has two brothers and two sisters (Luna, 8, Beatrix, 11, Kendall, 13, and Bailey, 17) who are all demigods. He volunteered for Kendall when he was chosen.

Jeffrey Lin, 16, is a son of Aphrodite. He is kind hearted and loyal, but hates having attention put on himself. He is average height, with caramel coloured skin, jet black hair and multicoloured eyes. Unlike many children of Aphrodite, he is good with his hands and enjoys mechanics. He also likes to ride pegasi. He hates being betrayed and is wary of untrustworthy people. He is quite and good swordsman and is quick and agile in combat. However, he is not overly strong and has to get close to fight. He has magic clothes that makes him fireproof. He had a twin sister (Ray), an older brother (Sam) and his mother, but his brother and mother were killed by Kronos. Now, he is playing to get Ray back. His worst fear is dying of suffocation.

Paige Klove, 14, is a daughter of Zeus. She is shy, but very powerful. When she is angry she gets dangerous. She holds grudges sometimes. She has thick, dirty blonde hair, is average height and weight and sharp blue eyes. She has powers similar to other children of the sky god, but has a hard time controlling herself. She likes to have personal space and heights, but also prefers to have company. She hates salt water, dark, tight spaces and being alone. She will make one or two She has the ability to reach into her pockets and pull out a pocket knife, no matter where or when. She had a mother, but she was killed by Hades after Zeus killed his love. Her fatal flaw is that she is not very good at making friends and allies. She does not like being the centre of attention.

Louis Reli, 12, is a son of Dionysus. He isn't the sharpest tool in the box, but is tough and strong and knows how to fight. He has short black hair, tanned skin and brown eyes, and he is average height but very muscular. He does not like people who betray him, especially if they are a close friend of his. He is good at aiming with a bow and arrow. However, he is very heavy footed and makes a lot of noise, even when he tries not to. He was almost killed by Kronos when he was younger, and fears coming face to face with him again. He tends to kill with broken bottles after making his enemy drunk and/or insane. His mother went mad after the second Titan war and tried to kill him and his little brother, Alan, who is seven. His fatal flaw is pride - it leads to mistakes.


End file.
